Dove, Death, Sea, and Sky
by River Wisdom 95
Summary: Ok so this is about Zoey, Alexis, Dani, and Lance as they have adventures at Camp Half-Blood...surprising parentage, crazy friends and just whatever happens PG-13 for some swearing in some chapters not constant Reviews Welcomed!
1. Welcome To Taco Hell!

**Hey! new story I'm doing with my friends so I'll update as they write their chapters!...DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT, ABSOLUTLY DO NOT, OWN PJO! The OC'S in this story belong to me and my friends but everything else belongs rightfully to Rick Riordan- **

**River Wisdom 95**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 1! This is my chapter!**

"Remind me not to get the backlash of a miniature" Zoey says stretching her arms as her, Alexis, Lance, and Danielle walk into Taco Bell. "It's your fault for running around like an idiot" Danielle says sitting at a table with Alexis sitting next to her then Zoey and Lance on the other side. "At least you landed on some bushes and not the concrete" Alexis says while Zoey throws an unopened straw she found on the table at some lady in line and looks away when she looks.

"Yeah I wasn't cleaning it up if you didn't" Lance says "oh you're such a wonderful friend" Zoey says sarcastically "ok who's getting food?" Danielle ask. Alexis and Zoey point to her and Lance just sits in his seat "I'm not getting it!" Danielle says "not it!" Zoey and Alexis say in unison while Lance is looking at the janitor who's staring at them. "is it me or is that janitor staring?" he says and all three girls look, Zoey shivers "I just got a bad feeling..." she says while Dani narrows her eyes as the janitor goes back to cleaning and she sits back still watching her.

"well that was...uncomfortable" Alexis says "something about her isn't right" Lance says "umm...guys? where did everyone else go?" Alexis ask and they all look around and see she's right that it's only them and... "The janitor" Dani says hoping up pulling out her weapon and everyone else does the same. "there's no need for that..." she says sickly sweet with her one bronze leg and one donkey leg. Zoey screws her face in disgust. "I'd hate to be your dry cleaner" she says and dodges when she charges at her "you little brat!" she says charging again but Alexis trips her so she growls them dodges when Dani tries to stab her.

"Sit still so I can stab you stupid!" Dani yells frustrated as the vampire lunges for Lance. Alexis intercepted it but the vampire just knocked her away and she hit the menu falling unconscious distracting the vampire giving Lance the chance to stab her in the chest leaving her screaming as she disinagrated into dust. Lance puts away his switch blade hoping behind the counter "is she okay?" Dani ask putting her sword into necklace form, which is a onyx skull with silver skull, "she's fine but out cold" he says "what was that thing?" Zoey ask changing her sword into its necklace form, which is a bronze sword charm on a silver chain.

"I don't know...I haven't seen that before" Dani says going behind the counter kneeling next to Lexi on her left and Lance on her right with Zoey leaning over the counter. "we need to move" Lance says putting Lexi's arm around his shoulder and Dani getting the other arm. Heading for the door but it fly's open revealing a boy with straight blond hair, green eyes and..."goat legs?" Dani says with confusing and Zoey going "AHHH! the goats are attacking!" but shuts up when Lance cuffs her upside the head "you *huff* guys need *wheeze* to come *cough* with me!" goat man manages to get out "and why's that?" Dani says glaring suspiciously at him.

He straightens up after he stops huffing and puffing "because you're demigods and I need to get you to Camp Half-Blood"

**Short chapter I know sorry anyway...ADIOUS AMIGOS! ;)**


	2. Son Of A Dove!

**HOLA! Two chapters at once! woohoo!...DISCLAIMER**

**I do nooot do nooot do not do not do not...OOOOOOWWWWNNN PJO!...It belongs to Rick Riordan...lol sorry thought I try something new- River Wisdom 95**

**CHAPTER 2! This is Dani's! ENJOY! **

"Camp Half-Blood? what's camp half-blood?" Zoey asked looking at the others to see if they know what goat boy was talking about. But no luck, they didn't seem to know about it either. "whatever it is it can wait, right now we need to get out of taco hell before the cops come." Dani said. Lance nodded in agreement. "yeah we don't need a camp. We survived been surviving for a long time without camp and no one died yet."

The goat kid looked at Alexis who was still knocked out. "she's not dead she's perfectly fine" Dani lied knowing her unconscious friend feel almost dead when she woke. "But at camp half blood you'll be safe! you won't have to fight monsters, or run from the cops!" Goat boy begged hoping that they would want to come. The girls did think it sounded nice to finally get a brake from all the running and monster killing. Or in Dani's case LACK of monster killing. Since she never once killed a monster. "I don't know, I don't think we should go." Lance said not trusting the goat kid.

"Where is the camp?" Dani asked cautious about the camp now. "New York."

Lance shook his head. "Too far. That would take to long."

"Well I can think of a quick way." Dani said smiling nervously twisting a black curl around her finger "No!" Lance and Zoey screamed in unison. They knew exactly what she was thinking and they did not like it one bit. They nearly died last time.

Dani was about to protest when they heard a faint wail of a police siren. "Fine, Go call the taxi." Zoey grumbled. Then took Dani's place holding Alexis up, and Dani left to go call the grey sisters taxi. Her favorite source of transportation. Mostly she just liked to listen to the grey sisters argue. She found all the arguing entertaining for some strange reason. By the time the cops got there, all four demigods and the goat kid was inside the taxi. But they were far from safe.

"THE EYE IS MINE!" Wasp shouted hitting Anger in the back of the head. The one eye they shared popped out of Anger's head causing all three sisters to grab for it yelling at each other causing the door to go spinning out of control.

All four of the conscious passengers help on for dear life screaming. "The one who's driving should get the eye!" Lance yelled "But it's my turn!" Wasp complained "yeah well we want to live!" Zoey added. "I got it!" Tempest exclaimed excitedly putting the eye in her eye socket. "I think I'm goanna be sick." Zoey moaned.

"Were here!" The grey sisters said in unison suddenly stopping the car. Everyone gave a sigh of relief happy that they didn't die. One by one they got out of the taxi and walked up the big giant hill into camp half blood. "wow this place is amazing" Dani said looking down at the camp below. "yeah it is, so I'm gonna go take your unconscious friend to the big house. It's the big house in the middle of camp. You can look around but meet me there when you're done. Oh and my name's Shane by the way." Goat boy explained.

"And I'm Danielle but most people call me Dani, the knocked out one is Alexis, She's Zoey and he is Lance" Dani quickly explained before he left. "The son of Aphrodite." Shane said at first the girls didn't know what he was talking about. Then they looked at Lance. His normally messy long brown hair was now cut short and all neat. And his old hand me down cloths were replaced with a suit and tie, and instead of his switch blade he had a golden pocket watch with a knife carved into the top. "What are you looking at? who's the..." Lance paused mid sentence. He looked down at what he was wearing,

"You have got to be kidding." He mumbled angrily looking up at the sky where there was a fading dove above his head "really?! As if the suit wasn't bad enough!". "yeah and you got a hair cut to." Dani said trying not to laugh. Lance was pretty much the last person she would expect to be a child of Aphrodite. "What?!" Lance reached to see how short his hair was now, and groaned. "really?" "well I'm gonna go take Alexis to the big house now." Shane said "I'll help" Zoey added helping Shane with Alexis and with that they left.

**AND DONE! Chapter 3 maybe uploaded tonight or tomorrow depends...well...ADIOS AMIGOS! ;)**


	3. The fish that stole the popcorn

**HOLA! This chapter actually has a POV! OMGS! lol anyway...DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own PJO! goes to Rick Riordan! This is Alexis's chapter ENJOY!**

ALEXIS'S POV

I don't get it one minute I was fighting a vampire thing and the next I'm under water talking to a very colorful fish, what the heck. All I know about this fish was it had a bag of popcorn in it's fins. (that's weird) Then I see a dark figure. That's when I open my eyes.

"Ow" I yell my head hurts really bad. "Where am I." That's when I see a person with a horse butt. "Oh crap am I dead. This is what the after life is. Oh crap."

"you're not dead." said the guy with the horses rear en. Then I saw Zoey. "Hey Lex looks like your finally awake. This is Chiron and were at a camp called camp half blood and you got a concussion." Zoe said with a smile "ok where's Dani and Lance?"

"Getting a tour of camp with some girl named Annabeth."

"And you guys are going to have your tour with Annabeth real shortly." Said Chiron "ok so were staying here?" I ask "yes. Ok Alexis Chiron explained this to me earlier. We are demigods, half human half god"

"what? that's insane"

"No that's not insane. What's insane is that Lances mom is Aphrodite the goddess of love"

"Ok I might be sick"

"Here have this." There was some drink in her hand. I drank it. it was so good it tasted like warm chocolate cookies, I kept drinking but Zoey pulled it away. "What-"

"You can't drink a lot or you'll burn to dust"

"Well then" I got out of bed "oh and you talk in your sleep"

"What?"

"You said something about a fish stealing your popcorn what's that about."

"nothing" I say shyly "I'm hungry"

"Well how about you call your fish for some popcorn?"

"Sorry I don't have his number"

"wait. did you talk to the fish?" Said Chiron "yes" I answered "interesting. did you understand I?"

"yes?"

"hmmm"

We walked out of the big house with a blond girl standing there she had stormy grey eyes and owl earrings "you're alive good job" she said to me "What!" I exclaimed "people don't live"

"well you where out for a long time. Oh well your ok now lets go on the tour then we play capture the flag you got to get your armor a weapon-"

"I already have a weapon it's a bow and arrow. I also keep a dagger in my pocket" I show her the bracelet. "interesting. Well there's one thing off of my list. Lance is coming with us because he has to go through all this jazz he's a son of Aphrodite you know" I look at him and he looks pissed. We all walk off with the blonde.

**Short chapter! not my fault I just type what they write! **

**ADIOS AMIGOS! ;)**


End file.
